zombieescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Ze Paranoid
| Scenario = both | PlayerSlots = 64 | SpecialItems = 40 | ELvls = 1 | ELvlType = 2 | /* Distribution */ | FileSize = 110.42 | /* Approx. Distances and Dimensions */ | DimensionV = v11_9 | DimensionX = 31328 | DimensionY = 31968 | DimensionZ = 26272 | /* Staff and Credits */ | KeyAuthor = HannibalSPA (Rafuron) | Opinions = Kaemon ZaN | Models = Kaemon Mapeadores | Testing = Salem Punisher | Title5 = Server offerings | Persons5 = Lunatxz Cmer Metro | Server = Geclan Steam Gamers i3D STFU Westsider | ServerN = 5 | /* Links */ | GBIDS = 112490 }}ze_Paranoid is a Zombie Escape map created by Hannibal. As the name suggests its gameplay differs from the average zombie escape gameplay, featuring Special Items and 16 special modes which can more or less be considered 'paranoid'. Overview The map starts at 1 spawn location. You must wait until the zombie will be selected (at the beginning, he can't kill you but after can be zombified), when the grids open spend it BUT ALL DON'T GO TO THE SAME GRID BECAUSE THE ZOMBIE COULD KILL ALL VERY FAST, then you can select the mode or you can't select it: *When it is write "Winners Can Select The Mode", there is just the winners who can choose the mode, if 0 humans won the last round its randomly. *When it is write "Everyone Can Select The Mode", everyone can choose the mode. TO CHOOSE THE MODE, YOU MUST SHOOT ON THE BOXES *When it is write "Nobody Can Select The Mode", shoot change nothing to the choice of the mode. Development Note that the update series of this map contains custom version names. Texts following "Paranoid" are version tags and information instead of map name. The first version, there were just 4 Special Items for humans and the 1st and 2nd labyrinth had no details whatsoever, where made out of giant grass-textured brushes. This version is often remembered (being it because of nostalgia, comparing it to the maps that existed back in the day or because they really feel it was) as the best Paranoid Version. The Ultimate series saw 3 map released within 2 days. One missed all the sound files; the other had a pretty huge bug that needed instant fix. The Ultimate version was probably the one that lasted the most time. For this version the map was completely remade form scratch; from engines to special weapons and even the general layout. The reason was to get rid of the increasingly bugs, unused entities and basic problems that the map was dragging around since the first version; and making sure everything worked find with everything. Along with this cleaning, Hannibal used his now bigger hammer knowledge to simplify and improve lots of triggers, weapons and engines; allowing him to have more items than ever (40!) on this version; while still having some room to improve. This is the first version that has all the Special Items, Weapons and Monsters templated; allowing them to appear more randomly than ever; and even repeat; so now is possible to encounter any weapon anywhere; and someone else may found the same weapon somewhere else within the same round. Map specifications * Custom models and textures. * Multiple soundtracks that include around 30 songs. * A total of 40 Special Items: 26 for humans, 12 for zombies, and 2 neutral. * 17 Game Modes: *# Coliseum Carnage: Both humans and zombies will be given some special items and be forced to fight at the Coliseum. After around 3 minutes the buttons that enable the Coliseum Nukes become usable for humans and must be pressed in order to kill the zombies. *# Static Labyrinth: On this mode the 1st Labyrinth walls will be different and won't toggle in and out of existance; finding your way to the 2nd Labyrinth is harder than it seems when you are running on a real maze. *# Trigger Madness: This mode is very much like normal mode, with the main difference that a random global trigger (like reverse controls or total darkness) will be fired every 10 seconds automatically. *# ZM: This mode plays pretty much like a ZM map instead of a ZE map. The Labyrinths and the Core are closed on this mode, wich only allows player to run throught the Spawn, the Zombie Jail and the Coliseum. *# Ascension: In this mode players only play throught the Core will ascending upwards. However the paths and holds in the Core are more numerous in this mode as new paths appear. *# Random: Same as normal, but the humans that will get infected in the spawn are chosen randomly instead of being chosed by the zombie. *# Low Gravity: Everyone plays the whole round with lower gravity. All of a sudden the hold positions don't seem so obvious and The Core becomes a nightmare for humans. *# Face to Face: In this mode, Titan Monster, Balrog and T-Rex will be available for zombies from the begging, and so will almost all human weapons. The 1st Labyrinth action takes place in an open area in a Face-to-Face style. *# Two Spawns: In this mode only the North and South areas of the 1st and 2nd labyrinths will be open, forcing the players in a smaller area where they can fight for weapons or against zombies easier than when more area is available. *# Lords of Destruction: In this mode, Titan Monster, Balrog and T-Rex will be available for zombies from the begging, but no weapons for humans. The 1st Labyrinth action takes place in an open area in a Face-to-Face style. *# VIP: The first human to reach the top of the "pyramid" that appears on the spawn will become the VIP. If the VIP dies, all the humans will get teleported to the White Room and die. *# Voluntary: In this mode a small river will apear in front of the humans at the spawn, humans falling there (by mistake or voluntarly) will be teleported to the Zombie Cage where they will get infected. *# Ultimatum: In this mode a randomly selected item for each team gets repeated 8 times and they get all placed at the begging instead of their normal places. This mode has two variables: On the Normal one the human triggers will apear at the spawn, the zombies ones in Jail, and people will play all around the labyrinths normally. On the Face-To-Face mode both the human and zombie items appear all in the same open space used for Lords of Destruction mode. *# Massacre at the Buyzone: The zombie won't be able to infest at will on the spawn, he will instead be free to follow the humans into the Black Tunel and enter the 1st Labyrinth the same way humans do (right behind them) instead of having to teleport from the Zombie Jail. *# Zombie Boss: The Zombie Mother doesn't get to infect anyone on the spawn, but becomes instead The Zombie Boss, wich grants him extra health and speed, making him really dangerous. *# Reverse: The map will play backwards; players will start at the Coliseum, then move to The Core, then to the 2nd Labyrinth and the 1st Labyrinth only to finish the round on the very spawn. *# Normal: The default mode, the original zombie choses who to infect and the map goes on as normal as Paranoid can go. * 3 Triggerable "Events: ** No Walls: Changes the music and removes every wall and need for holds. Players must rush the end if they don't want to be let behind. ** Silent Hill: Everything turns foggy and the textures change. Pyramid Head roams the world and the Core ending is replaced with a Silent Hill themed corridor with a final run. ** Vuvuzela: Want to hear the most annoying sound in the world? Similar to Trigger Madness, when the vuvuzela is activated many things will start happening... Tactics This map covers so many tactics that it is inefficient to explain it here. * On most modes you need to reach the center of the map (The Core) in order to win. You can get help orient yourself using the huge tower as reference, since its exactly where you want to go. * On the Radar Minimap some arrows can be seen at times, those are aming to the center of the map aswel. * The Tower's pointy-thingy points to the North. * If you set your Radar Minimap to a fixed orientation (so it doesn't rotate) you can tell at wich side/area of the Labyrinth you are by just looking at the Radar Screen; without the need to watch the tower or where its point is. (Specially noticeable when you can't see the tower (or anything!) due to the global triggers that occur on Paranoid. * Going throught a Blue Portal will lead you to the opposite side of the Labyrinth on almost all modes (from North to South, etc). * As human, try to get a Special Item from the areas marked with an interrogation map on the radar; those items may be of great help for the final fight against zombies in the Core. * Is quite important to get to know all the Special Items within the map for both humans and zombies; not only to make good use of them, but also to know what to expect from the enemy team having them. * In the same way, is pretty important to get to know all the Game Modes and Random Triggers to know what to do on each one, react fast or just knowing what is happening and why. * Paranoid may seem discouraging at first; you not knowing anything of what is happening or going on, or how to obtain the Special Weapons and Monsters; but if you keep playing you will get the hang of it and probably love the map for its completly different game style. * The right man (with the right special item) in the wrong place can make all the difference in the world. - G-Man Notes One thing to make in The VIP Mode: if you are the VIP, take The Dog or Juggernaut, the VIP dissapear and humans can't be teleported in the white room. In the selection's mod, when this is "Everyone can choose the mode", if the 2 lasts block are break in the same time, the mode will be "Normal". In Reverse Mod, when you are to the metal door, jump on the giant saw by the left side (more simple if you have win the last round ---> you have more gravity) then jump above the wooden doors. You gain about 10 seconds. Trivia * Paranoid needed more than 30 versions to be tested online before the first playable version. There were dozens of problems with some of the special things/effects included in the map. * Hannibal almost gave up at some point before the first playable version because the map kept crashing and giving all sort of problems before all the important bugs where understood in order to be fixed. * The original map name was "ze_Random_Labyrinth" up to a week before the release, where it was changed to Paranoid. * Every version of Paranoid that changes drastically some gameplay elements or includes lots of new things changes the second part of the map's name. So we have Paranoid_Turbo_v7, Paranoid_Reborn_v8, Paranoid_Ultimate_v10 and Paranoid_Rezurrection_v11, as examples. * The whole map was remade from scratch for the Rezurrection_v11 version (even the general layout); fixing long ungoing problems within the map basic layers that were dragging and increasing since the first version. * The first version of Paranoid only had 4 human weapons: The Giant Chainsaw, The Flamethrower, The Rocket Launcher and The Freezer Gun, and were located on the 4 corners of the map. Shortly after The Vulcan Minigun and The Gravity Gun were added. * Many modes, weapons, monsters and triggers have appeared and dissapeared at some point. The Rezurrection_v11 versions do not have One Way Mode (for example), and items like The Crow and the Turtle Launcher are now gone. * There is usually no medium term around liking Paranoid. Most people will either completly LOVE or HATE it. References Category:Maps Category:Maps (CS:S) Category:Hannibal